Chains and Chatters!
by dragonfreak1991
Summary: Harry is missing and suddenly in the Marauders time a boy with the name Adon appears whats his relation to Lily & why is it that James finds out why Lily isnt spending time with him which hurts him deeply... Chains and Chatters a product created by DF91
1. Chapter 1: Chains and Delusions!

**Author Note:** Yeah this stuff again. Alright so this is a story I just began, I hope you like it. I don't own Harry Potter or the lyrics (as I never do unless I say so) Chains - Tina Arena is the song. Okay well I think that's about all I have to say, oh yeah I don't own Adon (as you will figure out who he is (sorry peeps) but I only own the idea of him, not his image or anything, though there will be changes to Adon so well I hope you enjoy the story and review please I would love to know what I'm doing right, or wrong, or simply how much you like or don't like the story.

* * *

_I pretend I can always leave  
Free to go whenever I please  
But then the sound of my desperate calls  
Echo off these dungeon walls  
I've crossed the line from mad to sane  
A thousand times and back again  
I love you baby, I'm in chains  
I'm in chains  
I'm in chains  
I'm in chains _

Should have known passing through the gate  
That once inside I could not escape  
I never thought this could happen to me  
Never thought this is where I'd be  
But baby, baby, baby, look at me  
Baby, baby, look at me, I'm in chains  
I'm in chains  
I never thought this is where I'd be  
Never thought this could happen to me

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss…" A boy with a mat of dark brown straw for hair and the purest green emerald eyes came up to me. He'd startled me as I had been reading by a tree near the Whomping Willow, looking for something to help Severus with his problems. "Lily Evans, and you are?" The boy gave a smile and his head turned to the side, "Errm, my name…?"

I giggled slightly, "Yes your name silly, unless you don't have one…"

"No, no, I do. Errm, I'm Adon, Adon Carden Deo! You probably don't know me, I'm in Slytherin… what are you doing Miss Evans?"

She smirked at hearing his name and being in Slytherin, "Please call me Lily… otherwise I was reading this book until you rudely interrupted me, why be so polite to me all Slytherin's hate me?"

Adon gave a smile, "Not every one Miss, it's austere to show bias…" With a last smirk he disappeared.

"I need some coffee," Lily said imagining that it was just her tired brain, she'd find out who that Adon was if it was the last thing she'd do.


	2. Chapter 2: Wasn't It Good?

**Author Note: **Okay the song here Wasn't It Good - Tina Arena, it will be used in Severus Snape Severed Chapter Four, I hope you like this chapter, oh and sorry if you think any of the characters are acting out of character but it's simply hard to do with this story my apologises.

_

* * *

Wouldn't you know it I've lost my courage  
Isn't that funny, me lost for words  
Not that it really matters, 'cause I know you know  
And you would have told me yourself if you could_

Remember the first time, we met each other  
You were in your world and I was in mine  
Breaking down the barriers, we broke all the rules  
But wasn't it good, wasn't it fine  
While I took for granted, you took your time  
Longing for love oh how we tried  
It's over now that's understood, but wasn't it good

So long together, two would be lovers  
Caring for flowers that just wouldn't grow  
And in all of our tomorrows, we'll have yesterdays  
And wasn't it good, wasn't it fine  
While I took for granted, you took your time  
Longing for love, oh how we tried  
It's over now that's understood  
But wasn't it good

_Wasn't it good, wasn't it fine_

_Wasn't it good, wasn't it fine_

_I'm gunna miss, I'm gunna miss you baby._

_Wasn't it good, wasn't it fine_

_Wasn't it good, wasn't it fine_

_Wasn't it good, wasn't it fine_

"Oi, Evans!" She spun round wand in her hand, expecting to have to defend herself instead she came face to face with Adon. "I swear I'll curse you to hell…"

"Trust me, I already have been to hell and back Miss, I was only going to offer to walk you to Defence Against the Dark Arts, but if you'd rather go alone…" He let the statement hang in the air for only a moment, then started to walk away. "NO!" He turned back around still walking away from Lily, "Adon, wait I'd love you to walk with me to Defence class…" Adon smirked and she did a little run to catch up with him, "So why did you parents let you come here to Hogwarts?" Since she wasn't facing him exactly she couldn't see his pained expression, "I'd rather not talk about it, what about your's?"

"They didn't want me to go at first but I convinced them, my sister didn't like it, she said… well… it doesn't matter now what she said, I'm here now…" She looked angry when she spoke of her sister, but she smiled at him nonetheless. "What do you think about vampires Miss… Lily?" She smirked like Adon did, "Oh I don't mind, I think that their same as us. I mean it's not their fault they are like that, I believe in the liberation of all animals whether they are 'dark' or not…" She nearly tripped from not looking at the ground, Adon caught her and his breath was on her neck, she shivered, "Cold are we?" He brushed his lips lightly against hers and she whimpered from happiness, he pulled away violently looking as if he had been hit, "I'm so sorry Miss Evans, forget I even did that please, I… I didn't mean to… I don't… I didn't mean to… forgive me please it will never happen again…" Adon was staring at the ground so fiercely that he didn't notice the growing look of sadness in Lily's eyes.

She liked Adon; nobody had ever been so gentle with her, they'd never shown compassion except Remus but he was an exception. It broke her heart that this Slytherin pulled away from her as if she really was below him, almost as if Adon could read her thoughts he said, "I do not believe you to be beneath me, please just let's go to class…" His voice cracked with sadness, and the two of them entered the classroom, Lily sat in her usual seat second row from the back on the right of the room. Passing her Adon, paused for a moment as if he was going to sit next to her, but stopped and sat down at the front left, waiting for everybody else to file in. "Today we will be learning about werewolves. Could anybody please tell the class about the difference between an animagus and a werewolf?" The Marauder's put up their hand, though the ratty looking one didn't, Lily had her hand in the air, waving it about as if trying to be noticed, and Adon had his hand in the air. "Yes Mr…"

"Deo, Deo Adon… An animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice. With each full moon, when he transforms he no longer remembers who he is. He'd kill his best friend if he stood in the way. Furthermore the werewolf only responds to the call of it's kind." He paused and took a breath, "The term werewolf is contracted from the Anglo-Saxon word 'wer' which means 'man' and 'wolf'. Werewolf or man-wolf. There are many ways of becoming a werewolf, being given the power of shape shifting, being bitten by a werewolf and many other things which I currently forget…"

A few people laughed (namely Gryffindor) but he smiled, "Thank you Mr Deo, ten points to Slytherin…" Then the teacher paused, "Yes Miss Evans?"

"Sir, surely he doesn't mean that werewolves would kill people they know just because of their transformation, I always read that they are quite harmless unless pro…"

"Miss Evans, are you that incapable of figuring out what Mr Deo said or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all? Fifteen points from Gryffindor, you're homework is a 9 inch parchment on my desk by Monday on recognising werewolves along with other attributes, if you copy it word for word from the text books you will get zero, if you fail to hand in a parchment then you shall have detention with Professor Slughorn in the dungeons…"


	3. Chapter 3: Death Threats and Duels!

"HEY ADON WAIT UP!" It was Lily, I shivered slightly… "Uh, yes Miss?" She smiled hugely, "How many times must I tell you to call me Lily?" I smirked, "Just once more I suppose…" Our playful banter stopped as she got serious, "I… I was wondering if you'd like to go sit outside with me work on our charm's essay together…" I smiled at her brightly, "Sure, can I bring Severus along I know he needs some help with it?" She smiled and said it was okay and to meet her back at the Entrance Hall doors in 5 minutes. So I gathered my books and Severus then headed there she was already waiting in a white dress with red flowers on it, which went well with her fiery red hair. "Shall we go, Miss Lily?" She beamed towards me and grabbed me and Severus's free hands walking down towards the lake where a large oak tree stood.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Adon's voice smirked slightly, whipping around from his sitting position into a fighting stance his wand in his hand. Standing there wands out pointing them at Severus was James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Remus was standing further to their right shaking his head slightly, "We would dare, a wizarding duel Mr Deo!" They smirked as he looked between their faces and then back to his study group. "Lucky for us it is that I noticed you were there before you hexed Severus for sitting too close to Lily, James. Lucky for us I noticed you were about to hex Lily, Peter for god knows what reason… Lucky for us… that I noticed that you Sirius were going to hex me, kind of foolishly stupid actually considering both me and Severus would be more accomplished then you in hexes and curses you wouldn't even dream of…" Adon continued on, seeing the boy's looks of shock on their faces, their wand arms faltering. "I suppose I should thank you though for allowing me to test out those abilities, nobody let me before now…" James spat at Adon's feet, "Slytherin scum…" Peter joined in calling both Severus and Adon names until Adon snapped on Peter saying, "You're freaks, cowardly freaks who don't deserve to be her…" Peter was cut off his speech when he was lifted off his feet, clawing at his throat. "Pity isn't it Pettigrew… Amazing how you can feel the hand around your throat, that you can feel things crawling underneath your skin but are unable to get it out. That you can bloody feel your manhood being shrunk and cut off slowly all blood being sucked out of it. You're ribs being broken and crashed, feeling like your falling through an endless dark void, that you are blind… It is such a pity that Severus and I are freaks, cowards even, because if we weren't we could make you feel all that and more, pity Pettigrew you choose the wrong men to mess with!" The last words were practically shouted, a crowd was forming Lily had ran away sobbing Remus followed her too. People were jeering and shouting insults at different people according to their house, "The feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor ends now, like Peter Pettigrew's life…"

Adon nodded his head towards the Gryffindor's in the crowd and towards James and Sirius despite their attempts to hurt him earlier. James and Sirius had dropped their wands in shock, Severus accioed them towards Adon, "Feel the pain Pettigrew, feel it consume your whole body… Imagine it's your dark-lord putting you under the crucio for not bringing the Longbottom's to him… Though inside, inside you know this is worse because the dark-lord would give mercy, he'd get bored, perhaps rat you will learn that vampires don't forgive, that vampires take insults greatly… Though I doubt you will remember it when your six feet under being eaten by maggots the teachers unable to understand your death, Peter's grave… Quiet, shy boy, accidental but unsure circumstances of death… They won't call you a hero, they will be the ones calling YOU a fucking COWARD! DIE PETER PETTIGREW… DIE NOW!" The choking, gagging noises grew louder and more pronounced, the crowd gasped in shock as his eyes started to pop out of his eye sockets, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Peter fell to the ground wheezing and Severus and Adon mysteriously disappeared from the middle of the circle just as Professor Slughorn entered it. "Can somebody tell me why Mr Pettigrew is laying on the ground?" Shockingly it was Sirius who spoke, "Sorry sir, it's my fault you see Peter was about to hex Lily Evans and I couldn't let him hex a girl so I stunned him but it didn't work how I expected it to and he fell onto the ground crying in pain, though we all know how he thinks pain is horrible…" Everybody gasped slightly, Sirius just lied to a teacher, to save Adon, a Slytherin perhaps what Adon said about a truce between Slytherin and Gryffindor would actually happen. Slughorn believed it and sent Peter off to the hospital wing while everybody just stood in a circle wondering what really had happened to cause Adon to lash out like that.


End file.
